


Brotherly Comfort

by tomatopudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Implied Bullying, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Al hides away to avoid his bullies. James finds him anyway.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 28





	Brotherly Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "Stop pretending you're okay, 'cause I know you're not."](https://sleepy-lil-loki.tumblr.com/post/185630468246/prompt-list)

Al didn’t look up when he heard the door open, knowing that the Room would stop anybody who meant him harm from entering. Also, he didn’t really have the energy.

“Scorpius said that I’d find you here.”

Of course it was James. Al made a show of ignoring him, burying his nose in his book but not really reading a single word.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Al replied, “I just wanted to be alone.”

“Ah, got it.”

A few silent moments passed, but James remained where he was.

“Alone means without you too,” said Al pointedly.

“Al,” James said gently, “We may not be in the same House, but I’m not an idiot. I do notice things.”

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” mumbled Al, ignoring the stinging in his eyes.

“Stop pretending you’re okay, ‘cause I know you’re not.”

It was the hand on his shoulder that did it, that broke the dam, and Al found himself being pulled into a hug, burying his face in his brother’s shoulder. There were so many things he wanted to say, but for now just having this comfort was enough.

  
  



End file.
